The present invention relates to hardware particularly for doors, or the like, the push pin of which can be coupled to an actuating knob by insertion of a key card.
Such hardware is known, for instance, on hotel doors. By the inserting of a key element from the outside of the door, for instance in the form of a key card which is magnetically coded in regions thereof, the engagement position of the coupling between push pin and actuating handle is produced so that the door can be opened. The opening of the door from the inside, on the other hand, is possible without key actuation.